


Twilight drabbles.

by Annatheweirdo



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Don't copy this to another site., Multi, This writting, Whoever I put., belong to me., not the fandom themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatheweirdo/pseuds/Annatheweirdo
Summary: Just some stand alone short stories or maybe inter connected three shots. Drabbles as the title says. Most of this work with circle around Bella and maybe Angela, as I really like her.-AnnaTheWeirdo!
Kudos: 1





	1. Go.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror as her hand touched her face. Shouldn't she be happy? She was getting married to an amazing man and yet, none of it felt right. The marriage felt like a chore, Bella had never wanted to get married, she knew she didn't need some papers or a ring to love someone forever. 

And she was beginning to realize Edward wasn't someone she loved.

In fact, Bella was certain she had never said yes, when he proposed. She didn't even remember most of that apparently wonderful day!

No, Bella could tell something was up, could _feel_ it in her gut. Looking at herself again, the young woman didn't think, she just did.

Tearing the veil off, and kicking her heels off, the woman grabbed her bag and silently moved to Jasper's study. Bella saw a couple of t-shirts and soft looking flannels on the dresser next to a small closet and grabbed a blue and green flannel. 

She put her bag next to her feet and contorted awkwardly as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Grabbing a pair of worn jean from her bag, Bella shimmied into them and threw on a hoodie, and then put Jasper's flannel over that. She leaned down and shoved her feet into her converse, then put the bag on her shoulder and picked her dress up and quietly entered the Alice's room again. 

Bella threw the dress on her friend's bed and gathered all of her things, then shoved them into her bag. As quickly as she could, Bella got all of the hair pins out, and ran her fingers through her hair. 

For some reason, she went back to Jasper's study and looked for something, before her eyes caught sight of a cowboy hat next to the dresser. It was old and worn, but something about it felt like...home. 

Bella snatched it up and put it on her head, feeling only slightly guilty for taking it, before she stealthily made her way to the living room and climbed down the tree outside. The Swan woman saw the old bicycle Rose was fixing up for Esme and shrugged. 

_Why the fuck not?_

Soon Bella was riding down the hill of the Cullen's driveway and headed to her house. She looked at her hand and grimaced, she'd forgotten to take Edward's ring off.

Bella jumped of the bike and raced into the house and up to her room, she'd packed all of the things she'd want the day before on instinct and was relieved. Not in the mood to make more than one trip, Bella grabbed her bags and carefully walked down the stairs and to her truck. Once everything was in the bed of her truck, Bells entered the house again and wrote a quick note to her dad and yanked the ring off and slammed it on the counter.

The brunette ran to her baby and was speeding away as soon as the engine purred.

Bella didn't let herself make any decisions until she was out of the state, having ignored the speeding law. Finally allowing herself to feel relived, she pulled into a small time gas station and filled her tank, and got herself some coffee and snacks. She was back on the road soon after.

__________________________

Bella had been staying in different motels for a close to two years now, and once her dad found her note and the phone number that she slipped into his rain jacket, she and him talked occasionally. 

Of course there was a charm bracelet she'd received from Emily, who'd said it was made with some of Sam's fur along with a pendent for her. Now Bella didn't have to worry about Edward reading her dad's mind or Alice looking into his future.

Although she missed Emmett, Rose and Jasper, her freedom and peace of mind meant more to her. Charlie had let Seth and Jared talk to her when he visited the res. And Bella was close to saying fuck it and adopting the boys. Especially when both of them accidentally called her mom and she called them her pups. 

Bella was currently in Eagle, Alaska and was in the middle of buying some land to build on. She's sent a letter to the res. asking if the boys wanted to come live with her when she was done. Bella had a feeling Jared and Seth had been trying to get her number out of Charlies phone , but that man was careful about leaving his things out.

She groaned and was startled when her phone rang and hastily dived to it and saw it was an unknown number. Bella paused, then shrugged "Isabella Higginbotham." she said. 

An elderly man's voice sounded "I called to say everything has been finalized, and to congratulate you on now being the owner of some land. You're free to do what you please with it, we found some old blue prints and learned that there is an old cottage on the far left side of the area and thought you could come by and take the prints?".

Bella mentally cheered, before she answered "I'll be there soon, thank you!" and they hung up. She threw on her coat and boots and made her way to her truck.

Later the woman was on her land and making plans for her future animal pins and the barn, looking for the most feasible area to build on and how she wanted to do things.

Bella made her way into the house and took note of the walls and ceiling, pleasantly surprised at how little external damage there was, she would still have and inspector come and take a look at it though. Her phone rang and after seeing who it was, she answered "Hey Jared, what's up?". "Nothing much, Seth and Leah were wondering if we could head on up and see you?" the shifter replied and she smiled.

"Are you three already packed?" Bella asked and softened when she heard Leah laugh in the background and answer "Yeah mom, we're all set and ready to come home.". "Okay, but you all are gonna have to stay with me in the motel, I need to have an inspector check the farm house on the land. I haven't seen anything, but I don't wanna chance it and put you in harms way." She said, completely unaware of how her pups shared happy smiles at her concern and affection. "I promise we'll call when we enter town, Ma." Seth assured her and both of his siblings gave their affirmatives as well. "Okay, you drive say, alright. I'll see you three soon, I love you my puppies." "We love you too, Mom. See you soon.".

Bella shook her head fondly and turned her flash light on and entered the basement only to freeze with wide eyes. 

_Holy shit!_

The whole place was a series of what looked like tunnels, the walls had shelved full of food and different survival supplies. The far left wall had a big gun safe and various weapons hanging on hooks beside that, next to the safe was a table and what looked like cleaning kits for each of the weapons.

Venturing in, Bella noticed a file cabinet and moved over to it curiously.


	2. The Sutherland Coven.

Angela and Bella were on the plane home. Both women had been honorably discharged after a being captured and having gone through torture. There were other contributing factors, but their mental state at the time had been...bad.

Bella would miss their comrades and the routine, but that was it. Angela was in the same boat.

They had both ended up in the same battalion, and Angela had been Bella's second in command. They were mainly infiltration and sabotage, and on rare occasions espionage.

Charlie and Angela were told about the supernatural by the pack, at Bella's insistence. The law only applied if a vampire told a human, not if , say a shape shifter told a human. Shifters weren't part of the vampire government.

And they learned, that Bella had called the wedding off after she realized Edward was dazzling her. The rest of the coven had, had no idea about it and just thought they'd fallen out of love. Although only Esme and Rose had been there to witness the break up, so Bella knew they would keep quiet about what she'd actually said, until she was ready to tell them.

They'd all had to leave for Italy after Aro had summoned them, there was some old friends he'd wanted them to meet.

If she ever saw them again.

___________________

Bella jerked awake, her hand grabbing the hand gun she kept under her pillow and flicked the safety off, one bullet already in the chamber. She slid out of her bed and walked her room on silent feet, sniffing the air and smelling and overly sweet scent.

A sweet scent that was too familiar.

Bella moved to Angela's room, after seeing hers was clear and peeked in. Nothing was out of place, her window was locked and she was still in bed. Bella slowly left and continued to the bathroom, and nudged the door open with her foot, her gun aimed in the shadows. She entered slowly and flipped the light on and looked in the shower. Nothing.

She left after turning the light off. 

The scent got stronger as she silently walked down the stairs and into the open living and dining room. She walked the perimeter, keeping an eye on the kitchen door and gave that room an all clear.

Bella stepped into the hall to the front door. Empty, and still locked.

She looked in the bathroom, finding it to be the same.

With a grimace, Bella slid the Kitchen door open. And recoiled at the heady stench it emitted. Her jaw clenched and she entered the room and kept her back to the cabinets and the sink. She slid her left hand to the switch and the over head light beamed. her eyes latched onto the figure lent on the back door casually and she slumped in relief.

"Vicky." the brunette sighed and rubbed her face "You have got, to call me instead of sneaking in. I thought you were Edward.".

"Sorry Bell's. I just thought I'd let you know Peter called and told me it was time. He asked me too make sure both of you were properly taken care of, too." Victoria said and carefully took the gun and set it on the counter. Bella groaned.

Angela stumbled in and squinted at them "What the fuck is going on?" she yawned and went to the coffee maker, poured herself a cup and heated it up in the microwave.

Bella smirked "We need to be changed, Peter told Vicky it was time. Also I'm glad alcohol and coffee are still things vampires can consume." she said.

Both of them took joy in how Angela hummed then choked on her drink, once she processed what was said. Her wide eyes flickered up and met theirs. She then sighed and downed her cup before marching up stairs with a "Come on! I'm fucking glad we live in the middle of no where.".

Soon Angela was in the process of changing and Victoria let Bella get comfortable and said "While you two are changing, I'm gonna put some tarps down outside and get some people for you to feed on. Peter says you two are gonna be pretty in control for newborns, so there's that off your mind! Ready?". Bella nodded and Vicky got to work.

A whispered remember reached her through the pain.

__________________________

Angela blinked and took in everything, slowly getting used to her bodies changes. Carefully she sat up and got out of bed, figuring out that the fast pace thumping must be Bella's heart, and assumed her Commander was about to be done.

Angela grinned and realized she and Peter were the same rank, and was gonna remind if that the next time he threw her into a lake!

She walked down stairs and followed the smell of wild flowers and came upon Vicky who gave her a smile and pointed her to a man tied to a tree. "What did he do?" she asked taking in the sweet scent of blood and her eyes rolled back. 

Victoria answered as she dragged another unconscious person out of the garage "He's an abuser and rapist, and so is she.". 

Angela snarled and stalked over to the quivering man and smiled brightly, before she sunk her teeth in. She wanted him to suffer and suddenly he began screaming, as though he was on fire. She only pulled away when his heart pumped no more blood and moved to the woman, not bothering to clean her face and drank.

After another meal, both Victoria an Angela heard Bella's heart stop and listened as she shuffled around.

Bella gave a content sigh, deliciously full and helped Ange deal with the bodies as Victoria fed.

__________________

It took a month for them to get used to the changes and the learned they both had gifts. None of them were surprise to learn that Bella was both a mental and physical shield. Angela turned out to be a thermal manipulator, basically she can control the temperature and had made her first meal burn alive. It also meant that when they wanted to hunt in crowded places Angela could make them fell warm blooded an no one would ask about how cold they were.

The three of them realized they were sisters, that their bond had only gotten stronger after the change. Peter came over for two weeks and taught them how to use their gifts in clever out of the box ways. He didn't really need to train them, seeing as two of them were previously soldiers and Victoria was older than him and had a vast knowlege on fighting. The women grew closer as sisters and became a cohesive team.

It was around two months later that the Sutherland coven was called on by Peter to help the Olympic coven.

The three women shared looks as they read the email, but knew the Captain wouldn't call on them if he wasn't sure they were needed and so, they sucked it up and made the four day run to Forks, Washington. From what the email said, several covens were gonna be there along with the pack, seeing as how Jacob Black imprinted on the boy Edward and his Mate had.

It was early morning when the Sutherland's reached the Cullen home and slowed down to a leisurely pace. Listening to the other's go into detail about what all was happening. They shared mischievous looks when Peter got the room attention and mentioned the coven he'd called. 

They knocked on the door just as he finished. Bella and Ange stood slightly behind Vicky seeing as she was the coven leader and they listened as light steps made their way to the door. 

It opened to reveal none other than Rosalie, who stared at them with wide eyes. Angela gave a cheerful wave and chirped "Howdy, mind lettin us in?" and tipped her patrol cap when the blonde moved aside. 

Victoria led the way in and then followed Rosalie to the back yard, where several vampires were gathered. The red head moved her sister and herself nearer to the Whitlock's and Bella climbed onto a tree branch as Vicky stood and Ange lent on said tree.

Vicky stepped forward when Peter looked at her "I'm Victoria Sutherland, the one in the tree is Commander Isabella and the women behind me is Captain Angela, Peter gave us the gist of why we are here, but could you go into further detail? About how this happened and what we're going up against?". 

Soon everyone was in agreement about the plan and Mary, Edward's mate brought her son out to meet everyone.

At that point Bella swung down and landed in a crouch, as Edward, Mary and their son paused in front of them. She was at eye level with the boy and held her hand out "Hi kid, I'm Bella and you are?".

The eight year old took her hand and smiled "I'm Masen!" an incredulous look appeared on her face and she mouthed the name and then gave her ex an unimpressed look. "You got a middle name kid?" she asked, head tilted and her hair falling around her shoulder smoothly.

The amused look he gave her was telling "Yes ma'am, Jack! I don't mind if you call me that, Mom does." and Bella gave the other woman a smile "It's a cool name, shame if it didn't get used!".

Suddenly she picked him up and spun him around, getting a loud boisterous laugh. The vampire ignore the curious looks she was sent and carefully set Jack down. 

Soon night fell and Jack was sent to bed.

Angela, Victoria and Bella sat in front of the tree and talked amongst themselves. Abruptly Angela threw a handful of grass at Vicky and ran, the red head gave chase with a chortled "I'll get you back Ange!". Bella followed them as they ran waiting for her chance, when her sisters were distracted trying to shove each other in the water?

She dove from her branch and tackled them into the river, her face a lit with mirth as they shrieked. The women was running and behind Peter before they could grab her and giggled at the sight of them. 

"You two go for a swim?" Bella asked innocently and Charlotte snorted into her hand. She saw Angela's hand twitched and dove away from where she stood, and saw the air crackle and squawked "No, I didn't use my gift. But, if you really want me too..." her grin was wicked.

Angela's eyes widened and she was on the roof of the house instantly, while Victoria groaned along with Peter.

Bella raised a brow and clicked her tongue "We both know height won't stop me from screwing with you Sis." she paused "Or, we could call a truce and I won't tickle the ever loving shit out'a you?". 

Angela was silent for a moment before she groaned and cursed for a long three minutes "Fine, I call a truce.". With a shrug the pastor's daughter jumped off the roof and landed with out so much as a sound. She walked over to her sisters and gave them a meaningful look, with nods they were in the woods, and most of the others thought they were hunting. 

Peter looked at his sire and answered his unasked question "Angela and Bella joined the army and served for a coupl'a years but were discharged after they were captured and interrogated for information. Bella had the pack tell her old man and Ange about the supernatural, using the very convenient loop hole in our laws. Victoria learnt that Bella and Edward weren't mates and realized she and James weren't either and that he'd been dazzling her. She decided to apologize to Bella and the three of them became close and wrote to each other during their enlistment.

I met Bella and Angela after they'd been discharged and then Victoria, we became friends and talked about our past and realized they were connected by the Cullens and you. I had a feeling and told them it was time for them to be changed. That was about four months ago. And here they are." Peter finished. Garrett and Alistair looked at him and shared curious looks. 

The blonde grinned, knowing they would read between the lines, he said simply "They're checking the area out, you know doing some recon in an unknown territory." also read as 'Checking out the battle field and coming up with some contingency plan in case all else fails and making sure there's a way out for Masen.'. 

"That's the Sutherland's for ya." Charlotte grinned "Sneaky bitches with hearts of gold, who can fuck some vamps up!". Peter smirked at his mate and watched as the three men in front of them seemed utterly taken with his future sisters.

____________________

Bella stalked across the field and through the surrounding forest, making note on several traps they could set up to slow down the enemy. 

Angela was looking at the field working through the plan Jasper had come up with, and could find herself pleased by his foresight and general ease with leading a large group of vampires. She wouldn't admit that he'd caught her eye, because of the mass of scars he held, or that it made her trust him a little more than she would typically.

Victoria had already done a walk through and was currently hunting down some dinner for the three of them. And she was having a ball, she'd forgotten how unimpressive hunting in Seattle was, how pathetic her prey would be.

She was noticeably disappointed when she came back with their food and Angela couldn't help the grin that slid onto her lips, especial when Victoria glared mulishly at her meal.

"Have fun?" Bella teased as she entered the clearing and smirked when her sire glared at her, a light pout o her face.

"No." she sighed "These people are so boring to hunt, I miss Virginia a little after tonight.". Angela gave a toothy grin, as she grabbed her meal and laughed "Please, you hated those to cocky brothers more than we did, and we couldn't even hear half the shit they said.".

Victoria shrugged in agreement "Yeah, but I enjoyed my hunt more there.".

Soon Bella was disposing of the bodies and they were talking about what they'd noticed on the way back to the Cullen's home.

__________________________________

"Peter! Charlotte!" Bella greeted as she pulled the two into a hug, before she pulled back and turned to the three beside the mates. "Hey Jasper, how are you?" she asked awkwardly, it had been a long time since she ran away from Forks with Angela and Victoria.

So she was somewhat shocked when he ruffled her hair fondly, she gave him a perplexed smile and asked "What was that for?".

Alistair x Victoria

Jasper x Angela

Garret x Isabella


	3. Strange dreams.

Every part of her was content and she didn't want to wake up. Because if she did then this would all be just a dream.

A wonderful, beautiful dream.

But, that's all it would be, she would never truly wake up next to her husband, because she didn't have a husband. 

She would never hear that charming voice. Listen to that unique laugh. 

And she would never be Isabella Marie Whitlock.

That woman would never exist. Nor would the child that was growing inside of her. No. Her baby would never be born.

Because there was no William Charles Whitlock.

And, Bella would never be a mother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella sighed and moved to her desk, she grabbed her journal and began writing her dream down. Heart yearning for the man in her dreams, for her husband. 

Bella had been dreaming of the past with her init since she was ten. That's when the dream version of her family moved to Texas and she met Jasper Whitlock, whom was thirteen. She'd dreamt of the southern boy for seven years and she has a feeling this was her last. Jasper had enlisted and become the youngest Major Texas had ever seen but he'd gone MIA.

With a sigh, the seventeen year old got dressed for school, choosing instead, a large cable knit sweater, a flannel and tank top under it; and some jeans, along with her steel toed boots.

Well, first day of Fork high here we go.


	4. Captain, my Captain!

Danny scoffed silently, hoping Edward would just shut up. The only reason Bella and her cousin were in Italy, was because of the pixie begging them to save her idiot brother.

Bella only agreed to help because, he ex was related to her best friend. That was it. 

Certainly not because she still felt anything for the child. No, Bella was long since over the boy. Danny had been a great help, having shared his memories of her relationship and showing her an unbiased view of how they were with each other.

Like Bella had the ability to block the mind reader, Danny could share his memories or thought with a touch and read others thoughts, it also meant he learned to control the ability at a young age. Danny could also block others from prying into his head, being so in tune with his mind. 

Bella grabbed his hand and silently asked him to stick close to her, neither of them were in any way comfortable with the thought of Edward trying to get close to her. Alice was making sure he didn't as they walked to a set of double doors and met up with another guard.

The older Swan had a slight smirk on his face at Alec's greeting, before his face became passive and his stance a little more submissive and tapped Bella's pulse, instructing her to do the same. Glancing at his new posture, Bella mimicked it and looked around the room, cataloging everything before she let her eyes fall to her feet.

The woman sent Danny an image of what she'd seen and that the only exit was behind them, and all of the guards placed through out the room. The kings, where Alice and Edward were.

And the Cullens, along with three other human drinkers, who were next to Jasper.

Danny sent his thanks and began analyzing the situation, hoping that with Carlisle here Edward wouldn't be stupid and risk his little sister figure.

A sudden thought entered hi head and he asked Bella "Could you try and cover me with your shield? I think I remember Carlisle saying Aro, the king in the middle, could read someones whole life with just a touch. I'm not positive I could block him, considering how old he is." "I can try, give me a moment.". 

While only Bella could see her shield, Danny felt it cover him and squeezed her hand in thanks.

The both of them were pulled back to reality when Aro moved his attention from the Cullen's too the four of them. Bella and Danny shared looks when Aro told them to stand normally. Danny rolled his shoulders a little as he straightened and noticeably towered over his cousin's tiny stature, but his hand remained in hers, with him taking his usual place slightly in front of her. 

Bella feel back one step behind him, her head held high and body at the ready for anything. Just like her brother taught her. While Danny was watching Aro talk to Edward, Bella looked around the room and sent him what she observed.

Her eyes met a pair of red and paused for a long minute, before reluctantly moving them away. Although when she saw Danny give her a smirk, she realized she accidentally sent him an image of the vampire and the thought of his wise eyes. Bella managed not to blush, well aware of the beings in the room, and gave her brother a sheepishly quirked brow.

\--------

Bella tightens her grip on Danny's hand when Aro lifts her face and studies her, like she's some interesting discovery.

Danny sent her reassuring thoughts, Alice had tapped his wrist as she passed to intercept Edward's advance towards Bella, letting him see the outcome of the moment. So Bella endured and was inwardly relieved when the king left her space after failing to read her or Danny's minds. 

\--------

Danny felt his eyes narrow and he bared his teeth at Edward, thoughtlessly falling into his fighter's head space. His knees bending slightly and he moved Bella's hand on his back, leaving him free to use both arms and felt her move directly behind him, and received her input of the entire area.

Varying spots he could use to his advantage if he needed to.

But Jasper had pulled Edward away, blocking his arms from moving and brought the ginger to his knees. Both men shared a nod, Jasper would incapacitate the mind reader if he had to.

Danny surveyed the room, making certain no one else would come near his sister without their permission, and when he saw they were safe for now, the man carefully regained his normal posture and moved to side slightly. Bella studied him a moment and then swiftly stood in her original spot, and patted his forearm twice.

Danny was silent the rest of the hour, occasionally glancing at Bella's ex and couldn't stop the vindictive smirk at the boy's glaring, knowing it would piss him off. Soon night fell and the Cullen's and co. were leaving with a promise of the Swan's turning in the near future.

Bella sighed once they were far enough away from the castle and Danny sent her an amused grin, causing her to roll her eyes "Shut up." she huffed. Danny only held his hands up in surrender "I didn't say a thing Bella-goat, no need to break your brother's heart." though his grin was all cheek. 

With mock affront, Bella jumped on his back and started belting Barney's intro gleefully. Danny cried out in horror and tried to cover her mouth "Oh my gods, Stop! Why?! Bells don't you dare- Gah!". The man flailed when his sister started to poke him in the ribs and he cackled and swatted at her hands.

Whilst that was happening, Jasper grinned at the pair ahead of them. His eyes traveled over to Garrett and Peter and he tilted his head at the awed looks both of his coven brothers had.

Suddenly a blur rushed past them.

Bella's head snapped up and she slid down and landed in a crouch, before her hands were on Edward's throat. He was on his back, trying to pry her hands off, and Bella looked vengeful. Danny was crouched by the ginger's head a lighter in hand and he looked at Carlisle, than spoke in a low voice "You don't control your progeny, I will. He comes after my sister again, Carlisle, you're gonna have to mourn the loss of a son." he paused and raised his eyebrow "Am I understood?".

Carlisle stood there stunned and Danny allowed himself to bare his teeth, before repeating "Am I understood?" voice a little darker. Carlisle snapped out of it and nodded "I understand, Daniel." he moved closer to his son and Bella snarled at the man encroaching on her prey. The doctor paused and Danny grabbed her shoulder firmly and spoke in a soothin' tone "As much as I would take pleasure in the boy's demise, you can't kill him Isabella. Come on let's move away, that's it.".

Bella reluctantly moved away from her ex, not before spitting on his face, and allowed herself to calm down. Looking at Carlisle she nodded and the blonde grabbed his oldest, forcing the boy away from the Swans'.

Danny grinned at the mind reader's fear and ruffled Bella's hair proudly "Man, teaching you to control your shield was the best decision ever."

Peter practically keened in want. That man was doing things to him and watching the way he controlled the entire situation to his desire was-fuck it was taking the air from his lungs and sending heat down south.

Peter was a man who enjoyed a wide range of weird shit, always had, but he also got tired of having to be the one in control sometimes.

He did his job though and took care of the Whitlock coven in The Major's absence, because that's what was needed of him. While he enjoyed being able to provide his siblings, he secretly wanted someone else to be the leader. After a century of it, The Captain felt he deserved some peace and just wanted to be the one who was taken care of, just for a moment. Then Peter would go back to being the temporary leader.

The soldier shook himself out of it and ignored the slight yearning in his chest, and was pleased to see Jasper motion his siblings forward and be his side. Peter leaned over and asked "You comin' back Major, or do you still need some more time?" and the grin that he received was answer enough, so Peter lent back with a content smile.

\----

Danny smirked to himself when he saw the brunette vampire glance at Bella again, although he wanted to tease her, he refrained and instead settled against the corner of a building with his arm crossed over his chest and just watched.

Everyone was waiting for the Cullens' plane to be ready and were just hanging out inside the airport, passing time.

The man jolted when his phone vibrated and looked at the caller id before hie answered, eyes meeting Bells' as he said "Hey Uncle Charlie-" and a grimace settled on his lips as his uncle began interrogating him. Bella stared at the phone wide eyed, and Danny nudged her towards Jasper and his friends, letting her know he'd deal with it in the brief touch.

Danny moved further away and waited for Charlie to finish, and began answering his questions creatively when it came to certain things and after a while they hung up, Charlie making certain he would tell Bella she grounded for two months as well. 

The swan sighed and let himself groan in irritation, knowing Charlie was gonna be pissed when they got back to Forks.

He stayed where he was for a few minutes and then straightened up and headed back to the others, before pausing. A soft smile warmed his features as he watched Jasper and Emmett tease Bella, How the brunette she was making heart eyes at saved her and made her laugh. How the two other blondes playfully challenged Emmett and the man would grin. 

Danny jolted when the blonde male's eyes met his, curious about how the other seemed to become flustered.

He had the strange urge to wink at the other and thought what the hell, a part of him was deeply satisfied when the blonde almost seemed to swoon.

Danny was distracted when Esme came over to him, remorse on her face and he sighed mentally. Settling into something resembling a parade rest, the man waited for to get her thoughts, understanding the struggle she was going through with how to put her words.

"I'm sorry Carlisle allowed Edward to act as he had, and that I hadn't done anything to help the situation. I wanted to tell you I would be dealing with Edward and fix his inability to grow up. I'll make sure he learns from this, thoroughly." the woman sighed and looked at the man who took care of the daughter she'd betrayed. 

Danny studied her closely for a moment, before he dipped his head in gratitude and held out his hand. Esme took it, knowing this was Danny's way of silently sharing what he thought of something he wanted to share with one person.

Making sure Edward wouldn't hear anything important, Esme processed his words and dipped her head in respect. "I'll talk to my coven and have everyone take a vote, thank you Daniel, you have provided me some very interesting views. if you'll excuse me," her eyes met Bella's and she smile "Bella." then left the two alone.

Bella watched her brother slump slightly and quirked a questioning brow "What was that about?". She grabbed his hand and waited, grinning at him.

"I mentioned the Cullen's take a vote and make Esme the new coven leader. I brought up some things I noticed that would support her in the position and she's gonna talk with when we're asleep I guess." "Really? I'm sure that wasn't something She was expecting. But, I see were you're coming from, I do think she would lead the coven in a more ...orderly manner. Esme wouldn't let Edward's bias cloud her judgement and would likely get everyone's opinion on the matter, before coming to a decision. I'm glad you brought it to her attention, I'm curios on how her children and mate will react.". 

Danny chuckled under his breath and gave the younger a fond look "Always know what I'm trying to ensure happens. So, how's Mr. Wise Eyes?". Bella's face erupted in a blush and she shoved him "Shut up!" she squeaked.

The elder Swan smirked at her and gave her a false look of confusion "Why? There's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. You know you body is maturing and-" he was cut of as a mortified Bella tackled him, taking him down. He groaned as he hit the floor and gave a wheezing laugh at her embarrassed and irritated expression.

Bella got off of him and Danny laid there, catching his breath. A minute later he saw a hand being offered to him, His eyes trailed up the strong arm to the broad shoulders and strong neck, and met a pair of Crimson eyes set in a handsome face, a handsome face that had a little grin that was far to cute.

"Ya need a hand?" Peter asked and was pleased to see Daniel give him a grateful look and helped the man up. The blonde enjoyed the strength in the younger as he rolled his shoulders. 

Danny suddenly realized something and gave the the vampire an embarrassed look. 

"I'm Danny, Bella's cousin." he said and began to shake the others hand when Bella called "More than a cousin Dip shit!" and he sent her an exasperated look. The blonde chuckled and introduced himself "I'm Peter Whitlock, Jasper's brother, it's nice ta meet ya Danny.".


	5. Silly Vampire.

Bella leaned her back on a tree, her mind whirling. Her boy- her Ex-boyfriend had just abandoned her in the woods after stabbing her with each insult, hitting every nail without hesitation. Breaking her down with her insecurities.

Suddenly she shivered roughly, looking up, she realized it was raining and getting late. Fuck! How long had she been out here?

She stood up on shaky legs, her hand slapped down on the tree as she nearly fell. Grimacing, Bella looked around her and cursed her Ex, she had no fucking clue how to get home!

Her head snapped to the side, eyes narrowed and searching. She didn't feel alone, something was close to her.

And she hoped to the Gods they weren't hunting her.

Grunting she started in a random direction, certain she was going further in than out but, she didn't much care. Something wanted her? Then they better be damn prepared to find her. 

Bella ignored branches biting at her arms and legs like snapping turtles, and continued. Some primal, more instinctive, part of her was slowly waking and encouraged her to make the hunt harder. Being caught would prove her pursuer a strong creature. And this was no human, no. This was a beast stalking her and he needed to be worthy of catching her.

Bella began to pick up her pace, throwing her rain jacket somewhere behind her and abruptly going in a different direction.

She took her head band off and jumped, hooking it over a branch and then ran to a lake and swimming to the other side. Her scent would be diluted some, and she grinned, before running fast and far. Bella weaved around the forest in strange loopy patterns, feeling oddly free as she ran from her hunter.

Distantly she could hear a predatory growl and a thrill run up her spine.

Giggling she took off again and recognized the area she was in, she was getting closer to what used to be her and Edward's spot. Bella couldn't help but hope her beast caught her here, the clearing was beautiful, but she could faintly smell her ex as she entered the area. She was certain, her beast could smell her scent, the wind was heavy here, and walked around the area, rubbing against the trees. 

Bella moved to the center of the field and chucked her shoes, over shirt and jeans off. Which left her in her panties and tank top. 

Following her instincts, the brunette began intricately braiding her long hair with the surrounding flowers. She then wove grass and dandelions into a flower crown and settled it onto her head.

Her eyes snapped up when she felt her hunter coming closer and following her scent around the trees, leisurely circling her.

Bella tilted her head slightly, hearing the pleased growling moving behind her and getting closer.

Her breath caught as the growl turned into a rumbling next to her ear. The most handsome voice she ever heard crooned "You put of quite the chase, Liten skjønnhet." [little beauty] and she turned around suddenly.

Though she kept her face bowed, she glanced up the tall male and her brown met a pair of arctic blue.

~o.0.o~o.0.o~o.0.o~

Bella jolted awake and was met with her window view outside. She looked around her, desperate to see her hunter. She pushed herself out of her chair, only to fall with a grunt and her head spinning.

Carefully, she shifted into a sitting position, then slowly got to her feet and looked down at herself.

What once was a fitted shirt was loose and baggy, causing her eyes to widen and then looked at her calendar. Charlie must've been marking each day as it passed, because it wasn't September anymore, it March. 

Shaking her head, disappointed in her apathy, Bella made her way down to the kitchen and forced herself to eat some plain rice. She was slowly gonna have to work her way up to richer and heavier foods, but for now she would do what she could.

Once she'd eaten as much as she could, she made a quick meal of spaghetti for Charlie and put it in the fridge when she was done.

Bella made her way up to her room and grabbed some clean clothes, then made her way to the bathroom. She was in dire need of a shower. The shower was amazing and Bella decided she wouldn't become like she had ever again. Not if she could help it. Her mind went back to her dream and she felt a slight catch in her lungs, yearning filled her and sat heavy on her shoulders.

~o.0.o~o.0.o~o.0.o~

Bella called Angela and invited her over, telling her that she wasn't gonna allow some controlling bastard hurt her.

Angela gave her a heart broken look when she saw her "Oh, Bella." she croaked and pulled her in to a hug. Both girls were startled when a visible light burst around them, and the sudden feeling of family.

They shared wide eyed looks for a moment, before they grinned "Well, ain't that something."Angela snorted.

Soon they were sat on Bella's bed talking about everything and realizing the other was involved in the supernatural world too. "For some reason I'm not really surprised you're apart of a long line of immortals." Bella told Angie honestly. She frowned thoughtfully and muttered aloud "I wonder if there were any other shield's in my family?".

Sitting up, Angela hummed "Does your Dad have anything from his side of the family, in the attic or basement?" and Bella's eyes lit up.

"Are we gonna go on a bit of a hunt? Oh!" She suddenly looked nervously at her best friend. Angela gave her a confused look "Oh, what?".

"Do you know Greek? I would prefer to use that in case of any prying ears.." Bella sighed.

"Φυσικά. Τι σε ενοχλεί; " [Of course. What bothers you?] Angela responded easily.

With a deep breath, Bella said "Είχα ένα όνειρο για ένα νέο είδος βαμπίρ ..." [I had a dream about a new kind of vampire...] she paused briefly "Οχι νέο. Το κρύο είναι νέο, αλλά αυτό δεν είναι το σημείο!" [Not new. The cold is new, but that's not the point!]. 

Angela rose a brow "Ποιο είναι το νόημα, Μπέλλα;" [What's the point, Bella?].

The young Swan gave her a sheepish look "Το βαμπίρ είναι σαν το σπίτι του, η Άντζελα. Είναι διαφορετικό ανάμεσα σε εσένα και σε μένα." [The vampire is like home, Angela. It's different between you and me.]. Bella sighed and then asked "Είχατε όνειρα σαν το δικό μου;" [Did you have dreams like mine?].

Angela stared at her, gaping a little before she nodded "Ναι, μόλις χθες το βράδυ. Ξέρω πώς αισθάνεστε." [Yes, just last night. I know how you feel.] she muttered.

Angela bit her lip "But I don't know his name. My dream took me back to when I first learned I couldn't be killed, although I wasn't seven in the dream. I was in the forest and felt like I was being studied, hunted. And I ran, slowly though it became more the thrill of the chase. I wanted him to catch my, only if he proved worthy enough. So I started making it as hard as I could for my hunter to get me, it went on for what felt like hours.

I had run all through out the town, going to places I frequented often, hoping to confuse him with two or more different scent trails, and then I ran to La Push beach. When I got there I didn't really think about what I was doing, I just followed my instincts and undressed till, I was only in my panties and bra. Then I walked into the ocean, until the waves were up to my hips and just stood there waiting.

A few minutes later I felt him come behind me, an almost purring sound leaving him and he whispered in my ear. Saying I had given him a very fulfilling chase. All I saw of him were his green eyes.".

Bella gaped at her this time "That's pretty much how it went for me, only I kept to the forest and swam in a lake to confuse my hunter. And all I saw were his blue eyes..." they stared at each other.

"Well, aren't we just two fucking weirdos!" Angela fake cheered and shook her head "Do you still wanna see if your Dad has anything that could help us understand why we're connected by that bond?".

~o.0.o~o.0.o~o.0.o~

"Hey, I think I found something!" Bella called from the far right corned of the attic and Angela carefully made her way over. "What is it?".

"Apparently, we're distantly related, via one Johnson Weber who my great, great aunt Lucy married. And there were three other Swan women who could shield their thoughts and manifest the shield into a physical barrier!" Bella gave an impressed look at the journals in her lap.

Angela grinned "Oh, yeah! I remember Johnson, he gave up his immortality to live out his life with the woman he loved." she stated. Bella looked at her curiously "You can do that?" she asked and Angie scrunched her nose. "It's very rare, but yes. Though on occasion, a Weber can give their partner immortality, only if their mates or soulmates I think. But, mates are rare in the supernatural world.".

"You wanna help me practice my shield?" Bella smirked and Angela lit up "Hell yeah I do! Come on, we need to fatten you up before you do any of the physical shield stuff though." and dragged her out of the attic.

Both glanced in the left corner of the area briefly, having felt a presence briefly.

They shared looks before they before finally left the attic, feeling to open suddenly.

~o.0.o~o.0.o~o.0.o~

Slowly the months passed by, in July both Angela and Bella were watching t.v when vampires came out of the coffin.

"So our dream-pires are way older than the cold ones." Angela blinked and Bella grinned "I fucking new it!". Charlie wasn't happy that Bella had dated any type of vampire, he'd said when he got home, but at least it was the weaker kind.

The sisters made their way up to Bella's room and started working on her metal shield. She had gained weight and was at a healthier weight than she'd been when she'd first moved to forks.

During all of their training, the girls had made a treaty with the wolves and had an alliance with them. The girls would be their eyes and ears outside of Forks and let them know if they ever saw or felt any cold ones. The wolves would help them fight and build endurance, and both parties would keep the others abilities secret.

Angela was slightly faster than Bella because of willowy build and longer legs. But Bella was far more agile and blunt in her movements, because she was always sparring against bigger and harder opponents. 

Both women were good at reading their partners weaknesses and used that to their advantage, Angela was more analytical and Bella had a more tactical mind set. When it was two against two, the girls were a very cohesive team, they moved around each other like they'd been fighting together all their lives.

The training helped the pack as much as it helped the girls, so when Victoria came a hunting, they managed to end her, she hadn't sensed Paul creeping up behind her and that was her mistake.

The girls began noticing they weren't aging as a year passed and they looked the exact same, all that was different was how much longer their hair had gotten and the meat and muscle they'd gained.

That's when they knew for certain, Bella had the Weber bloodline gift.

Eventually they picked up a weapon, Bella went for the bow and arrow, along with a sword. The sword was something she'd just understood, and it was like an old friend.

Angela was more of a dagger and throwing knives, kind of girl and she was fucking good with them, she preferred up close and personal instead of long distance fighting. Though she could do it if she felt like it. Bella was more for taking out her opponents from high places and then joining the fray and using her sword. 

There had been several cold ones entering forks, because Victoria had created a newborn army. The dramatic bitch.

So both Angela and Bella had plenty of practice fighting, and winning. Bella would wrap her shield around herself and Angela, then their weapons, ensuring they were strong enough to slice through the enemy.

Then at the end of every fight, bonfires were built around the cold one body parts and then lit. The pack and the girls would stand back and watch the purple flame, until it burned no more, then they would all head home. 

It was when they turned twenty one, that it was decided they would need to leave Forks, it was becoming obvious that they weren't aging and people were starting to notice.

Only Charlie, the Weber's and the pack would have contact with the girls, as they traveled around. Bella and Angie packed everything they were taking in Angela's green impala and then they hit the road.

~o.0.o~o.0.o~o.0.o~

They ended up in Tennessee and stayed there for a couple of years, attending college. They shared an apartment with two other girls and kept out each others way.

Bella got a job at the towns local diner and Angela worked at club as a bartender, the jobs were only half a block from each other, so the sisters walked home together most nights. 

Angela sighed tiredly and Bella gave her an understanding look, they were walking home and it was slow going , Angela's car was slowly being worked on, but they had to walk for now.

Both tensed when they felt someone following them and shared looks. It wasn't human, a vampire most likely and Angela made it look like she was looking for some gum "How's work been?" Bella asked, as the taller woman grabbed her dagger and Bella palmed her pocket knife.

Seeing an alley up ahead, both turned down it, faking shock when it was a dead end and spun around in 'panic' when the vampire giggled behind them.

Bella wrapped her shield around their pursuer and tightened it as she got closer and closer. When the vampire was only a foot away, she couldn't get any closer, stuck in her spot and Angela circled her. The brunette towered over the petite vampire, she leaned down and whispered "Now, I thought vampires were only supposed to hunt the willing, seeing as that is your law now. So, what are you doing stalking us?".

She moved in front of the woman and rose an eyebrow. Bella stepped up next to her sister and mused "Now you can leave and we'll pretend we didn't see you, or we can report a vampire going against their own laws and describe you or-" she paused and held up her phone 'We can give them a photo of you. What will it be?.

Angela added "You forgot to mention the third option, that being her dying in this alley and us living another night." the vampire stared at them wide eyed and Bella leaned forward and hissed "Leave, now.". The vampire ran away as fast as she could.

Bella grimaced at her sisters look "What? I'm trying to fix the car, maybe if you helped it wouldn't take so long!" she huffed as they left the alley and headed home again.

"I don't know anything about cars! I would probably fuck up the entire engine if I touched it." Bella made a face of disgruntled agreement. 

Graduation

Bella and Angela found their parents in the crowd and met up with them, happily showing off their diplomas.

later they were getting all their things packed up again and hoping to head out later in the day. Bella felt her heart freeze and she spun around, eyes zeroing in on an empty space above them.

Fucking Alice and her seer bull shit! "Angela! Vi må gå, nå." [Angela! we have to go, now.] Bella yelled, sliding over the hood and jumping into the passenger side seat. Angela shoved the last box in the back seat and slammed the door behind her, getting in and driving the hell out of town.

Glancing at the shorter woman, Angela switched to Norwegian as she asked "Var det Alice igjen?" [Was it Alice, again?]. Bella sighed and grit her teeth, before answering "Ja, jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg kan stoppe henne fra å se på livet vårt." [Yes, I don't know how to stop her from looking at our lives.].

Angela pursed her lips "Jeg har noen søskenbarn i Bon Temps. Sookie og Jason Stackhouse. Vi kunne bli hos dem, de er rare som oss." [I have some cousins in Bon Temps. Sookie and Jason Stackhouse. We could stay with them, they are weird like us.] she offered and Bella bit her lip.

She nodded "Okay call them at our next gas stop. Sa du ikke at de var faries eller noe? Kanskje kjenner en heks som kunne stoppe Alice." [Didn't you say they were fairies or something? Maybe know a witch who could stop Alice.].

Angela grinned "Yeah. Their town if full of the supernatural, so we'll fit right in. I think Jay mentioned a friend of his that was a witch, so here's to hoping they can stop Alice." and Bella returned the grin.

~o.0.o~o.0.o~o.0.o~

They reached a small town near the state line in Louisiana and rented a motel room. They'd driven about nine hours and were eager to get out of the car. Bella mad her way to the shower as Angela was speaking to her cousin, Sookie and explaining the situation. 

Thirty minutes later, the shorter immortal flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling before she looked at Angela. She rolled onto her side and set her head in her hand, then asked "So, how willing is she to house us?".

Angela grabbed clothes from her bag as she answered "Sookie's pretty cool with it, actually. Say it's about a two hour drive from where we are if we speed on the longer stretches of road. She's calling Jason to let him know and to ask about his friend for us, too.".

"Good. I'm glad that she's okay with us bringing our own brand of weird into her life." Bella said, laying back down and putting her hands underneath her head.

"Me too." Angela hummed and made her way to the bathroom.

MORNING

Bella rolled off her bed with an annoyed grunt, her hand reaching up and slammed on the alarm clock. With a huff, she grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up and then stumbled to her bag. All the while, Angela watched in amusement a smirk on her face. 

The Swan sent her a glare "Shut up." she mumbled. Angela held her hand up "Didn't say a thing." and slid out of bed and quickly got dressed.

Angela put on a black wrap around dress and some sneakers. Bella slid into some skinny jeans, put on a navy blue tank top and settled in some combat boots. Bella brushed Angela's hair and her sister braided Bella's hair, so all that was left out were her long bangs.

They packed their bags again, and Bella returned the room key and checked out. Soon they were on the road, jamming out to the radio and looking forward to reaching Bon Temps.

By the time the reached Shreveport, Bella had to take over driving, no longer able to let her sister drive. That woman was worse then Alice and that says something!

It took about twenty minutes to get to Bon Temps, on the way they'd passed what was obviously a vampire bar, likely the one the area's sheriff owned. Fangtasia, oh yes, that was definitely where Sookie said the Sheriff frequented and called her to meet for help.

Following Angela's directions, Bella pulled into a gravel driveway and parked. Angela opened the door and got out while Bella turned off the ignition and followed after her.

Bella stood back as her sister hugged the two blondes on the porch and smiled softly.


End file.
